User talk:Wild Doogy Plumm
--LordTBT Talk! 04:19, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Abbey, Doogy? Though I wager you've beeen here before with Rakkety Tam! I think we two are the only ones who like OW&C. Outrageous, isn't it? Ask Sambrook the otter for help with your sig. Click here If'n you like fanfics, check out my user page for a list of some of my favorites. Also, could you fill out your user page so we can get to know you? Like, what Redwall Books have youread, which are your favorites, what books do you like besides Redwall, etc. I hope you have fun on the Wiki! If you have any questions, just ask me, Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:01, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Ahoy Wild Doogy Plumm! I, am Sambrook the otter Need anything? 16:22, 16 January 2009 (UTC) And I am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my old and example signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :A) To change the size of the picture, raise the Pixel (Px) Number! :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- Navy, Orchid lime, Maroon Aqua, Aquamarine Turquoise, Magenta Chocolate, Cyan Salmon, Goldenrod Fuchsia, Khaki Olive, Thistle Tomato, Wheat Red, blue crimson, saffron green, teal orange, purple yellow, black silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. :::::(EXTRA) :If you wish to make a signature with a background on no picture (Cause I already tried and failed) :here is way to do that. :::My sig (If I used this) Sambrook the otter Need anything? Repeat steps 1, 2A and B You can change the color of the background by replacing "Black" with any color you wish. when finished repeat steps 4-9. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback! Hey~ Hey, Wild Doogy Plumm! Welcome to the peacefull online abbey, lol! Here are some fanfics-- (Hope Zaran don't mind) Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale, Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW), Otter Delta, Moriel and Treil, 600 Strong, The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey, and Taggerung Quest For a more complete list, check out Shieldmaiden's user page, Click here :)! Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 16:31, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ) Do't Worry Don't worry I'm still working on my user page just thought I would let you know. Wild Doogy Plumm yo, doogy kn ye do me a wee favor? Kin ye check oout me story Taggerung Quest, a sequel to Taggerung? Ah'd appreciate it. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:02, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Sure! Of course I can Sheildmaiden! I would be glad too. Wild Doogy Plumm Hey, I Don't think I would have put Rillflag in, but I had just read Taggerung, and, well, Filorn and Mhera's reactions to his vanished touched me deeply. I couldn't help but notice that if things had been ajust a bit different, maybe they would have turned out the way I wrote them. That said, YAY, ANOTHER FINNBARR FAN BESIDES C'EST MOI!!!!!!!!!!! I am the only Redwall lover in the house who's read all the books, and the only who'sread Bellmaker. If things goright, Might write a seqelto Bellmaker. (NO, Finnbarr stays dead- o convincing way to avoid him dying, what a pity. Same with Shogg- Waaaaaaa!) Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:31, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I understand That is a sad part in Taggerung. Can't wait to see how your story turns out! Wild Doogy Plumm I plan to update tonight muahahaha . . . Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:07, 20 January 2009 (UTC) hey, update on Taggerung Quest Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW) A Swordmaid's Journey Yeah, I've been busy . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:06, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Just to let you know If anyone is wondering why I have a picture of Lonna Bowstripe next to my user name at the top, it's because the picture of Doogy is the wrong size. If you want to know why Lonna, then check my user page. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Sorry Only you can edit your blogs. I can't. A tip: to start a new paragraph, at the end of the first, hit enter twice. And start a new paragraph when a new speaker starts. Also check out the Manual of style and help. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:34, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Update on Tagg quest Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:07, 25 February 2009 (UTC) hi there I saw ur help wanted on sambrooks page go here to read about it !read it well or copy and paste and change what you want changed hope this is you--Dannflow Talk! 18:46, 26 February 2009 (UTC) My favorite Bible verse has to be John 3:16--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 00:02, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Merlock's fave verse I've gotta tell you, there are so many, and I so have bad memory. But I really like John 3:16 too! It's been my favorite since I was like, I dunno, 11? And, my lucky number (I know it's not really lucky, it's just for fun,) is 16, I like just noticed that.--MERLOCK 23:48, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Hi! I saw your asked about Sliverfalcon's fav Bible verse. I thought I'd tell you that mine is in Philippians too. It's Phil. 4:6-7 :) Arrowtail Talk to me! 18:57, 1 March 2009 (UTC) hmmm. well i'm not sure who my favorite person is. I guess i'd say Saul/Paul after he changed. Arrowtail Talk to me! 13:01, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Yup I agree! Arrowtail Talk to me! 20:00, 4 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Finnbarr I am not sure . . . There is something about him that draws me to him. I occasionally hear his voice in my head, which scares me. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:57, 10 March 2009 (UTC) I didi, listen to it, but I hear the voice I generated for him when I read the book. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:58, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Doogy! Can read the prologue of my fan-fic Destiny Riverwake's Tale? Tell me if you like it!--Laterose Of Noonvale Fan fic Sure, I'll be happy to read your fan fic! I bet I'll like it! It sounds interesting. If you want, I could make a pic for it sometime. (I really love doing those things!) --MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) Merlock.jpg| 70px Which is better, elves, dragons, or martin the warrior? 13:26, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Ok Okay... Now I've got to know what happens. I'm gonna read it.--Merlock the Wizard Image:Final version (don't delete) copy jpg.| 70px Lets talk 20:28, 31 March 2009 (UTC) shadoWolves Hey, I'm writing a fan fic too. It's called http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MERLOCK/ShadoWolveS:_Also_called:_BANE shadoWolves. U can read it if u like. (I like comments) --Merlock the Wizard Image: Deyna colored.jpg| 70px Lets talk 21:49, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Yup I know. It wouldn't sound right if they weren't called Dibbuns though. And, for instance, Skittles ( Lord Brocktree) is called a Dibbun even though Redwall hasn't been built yet. :) Thanks though! : 12:45, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :(it's Arrowtail, my computer just won't let me sign in right now.) Yup whoops! double posted on accident! Arrowtail Talk to me! 18:51, 15 April 2009 (UTC) READ SOME OF MY FAN FIC!!!!!!!!1 I have posted the prolouge and chapter 1 of Bluestripe,A Name Remebered.READ AND RATE!(COMMENT TOO!) See you around,Doogy.Bye! :D Eulaliiiaaaa! Go! Go to my fan fic,read my last comment,go to my talk page and do it! From Bluesripe the Wild Update on Skuttle and Autumn. Arrowtail Talk to me! 15:53, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Update On Bluestripe,A Name Remembered. From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Update On Bluestripe,A Name Remembered. From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Hello. Jukka talks with the old language, which is confusing to me (Ruro is easier to understand). Fleetscut, like most of the characters in Lord Brocktree, is old, tired, and grumpy. I do not usually like the more grumpy characters. As for Rowanoak, she was going to surrender the next chance she got to Badrang. And it's not that I don't like them, I just like other characters more. You're the first person to ask that! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 12:45, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Easter Happy Easter! From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Histos vos crest! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:22, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Happy Easter! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Fleetscut is funny... I suppose... but I like Dotti and Basil. I mean, after I read Daphne's letter to Blench, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry! And what hare christens themselves a stag? Haha, but then again, Fleetscut vs. Jukka was intresting to read about... Oh, you great meanie head (only being sarcastic)! You've got be soooo confused now, I don't know WHO I like! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 19:37, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :) (: He is risen indeed! :) Arrowtail Talk to me! 18:45, 15 April 2009 (UTC) The Conquest Yeah, I remember you asked me when I first got on here, and your sig had no link so I never found it again until now.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 03:30, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on the land of ice and snow fan fic! Yo What's up?Let's talk more often!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 02:15, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on the land of ice and snow! Blizzard6654 Update! Update on the land of ice and snow! ~Blizzard 6654 Update! HUGE update on the land of ice and snow! Doogy Fan! Yaaaaaaay! H! I'm...*drum rolls Brig Crumshaw comes out and draws sword* Crumshaw: Eulaliaaaa! Me: Why is it all the hares have to finish my sentences? *sighs* Anyways, would mind checking out my story? It's called Deathsong. Thankee shipmate!--Eulaliaaaa! Forward the Buffs! 17:37, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Ah'll look right naow, Doogy. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:38, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I voted for Urgan, Lord Brocktree, Martin the Warrior, Lady Amber, All of them, and that's all I can recall at the moment. :) Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 21:59, 29 May 2009 (UTC) yOU'RE WELCOME :) Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:22, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Argh! Stupid Caps Lock check out Wolfrise, its my fan fic title says all --Colonel Acelin 16:27, 5 June 2009 (UTC) New fan fic Hi doogy, I have a new story to read I am Lord Brocktree of Salamandastron Want some combat? Wanna war? Shall I start a new fan fic war including you?! Hello! thanks, you guys all are so helpfull! hey, keep up your fan fics! they're great! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 15:49, 11 June 2009 (UTC) help How do you make a poll?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 21:21, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Wanna join? Would you like to have a look at the Mossflower General Company Patrol? Info is in me blog.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:51, 13 June 2009 (UTC) swords beasts would you like to be one of my swords beasts? if so edit and put your name on the swordbeasts part of the page hey, thanks for signin' up.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 00:09, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Sure! and I see no one else likes Gabool. Oh well! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 02:25, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Dual You wana fight the real redwall way? you want to become the stongest of them all? Then go here!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:52, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Friend! Rock on, my fellow squirrel friend! thanks for being one on the first! you are a true friend! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 22:24, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Wanna talk, matey.Maybe fight me as Bluestripe on the Duals page?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 17:05, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Oops, I meant:Wanna talk, matey?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 17:06, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Hey! I know you didnt get the response to your email... your computer wasnt receiving any returns.. ya know.... so, I said that thanks for the invite, but the rules confused me abit, so I decided not to do it. but thanks again! and, have you read my new fanfic? I just updated it! its The Black Rose of Redwall. I hope you read it! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 01:47, 2 July 2009 (UTC) What ho! Hey there Doogy! I'm in jolly old England right now! The flight went well, but it was loooong! This morning we went to the church here; it's really cool! Tell mom and dad and sis and Puff that I said 'hi'! Well, cheerio old chap!--Verminfate 14:59, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Hello from the UK! Update Update on the Quest of the Hawktail! Umrag the Destroyer 11:57, 6 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update! on BROR Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 16:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Wanna talk?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 01:33, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Ha ha! hey, Doogy, dont feel bad!!! yeah, the flight might have messed him up even more... JK! :D though..... hhmmmmmm.... haha! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 04:24, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ha ha is that a good thing, that he is messed up? I mean, are we supposed to be agreeing on this? he can read this, ya know.... whatever! :D :D :D :D LOL Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 02:44, 8 July 2009 (UTC) *sigh* Haha very funny bro! Well, we went into London on Monday and it was awesome! Saw the Rosetta stone and all that too! We played baseball and football a few times even though it rained on Mon and Tues and Wed. Sooooo say hi to the family and all that, wot! Cheers! --Verminfate 16:42, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Hello from the UK! who... the heck is Puff???? your hampspster?? :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 00:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) aaahhhhh!!! sorry, I cant spell! :D :D :D lol Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 00:25, 10 July 2009 (UTC) puff cute!!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 04:04, 10 July 2009 (UTC) *sigh* Oh come on..... Hey, I get to talk to you on the phone! So you have no right to complain!!!! ;) Anyway yeah, we're having fun here and I got you guys some souvenirs in London today! We had Indian food tonight, and what I got was really good but really spicy! (dad would have liked it!) And I also... (don't tell Abby) I tried lamb. On accident. Sorry Abby. Anyway..... Is that message long enough? lol. Ok, anyway, I'll see you soon and I miss you guys! Cheers!--Verminfate 23:05, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hello from the UK! No way!!! He is your brother? I am shocked! :D :D :D :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 00:52, 11 July 2009 (UTC) yeah, it made me laugh! :D LOL Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 02:56, 11 July 2009 (UTC) hey.... have you read my fan fic? I put a cliff hanger on there, and I want all my chums to read it before I update..ya know, spread the 'oh man, what happens next" feeling around.. am I generous or what? :D if you dont read it, thats fine :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 03:03, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Can you check out me and Silver's fan fic?Noonvale:The Land of Peace--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 17:32, 11 July 2009 (UTC) YAY! I was # 3 on your list!! :D you just made me a happy girl!! hey, only one :( for Rose??? ARE YOU NUTS!?!?!?!?!?! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 23:27, 11 July 2009 (UTC) WHAT!?!?!?!? how come you dont like Rose? oh, wait, is this a guy thing??? :D *sigh* well, I think it was the most depressing.... but not as depressing as mine is going to be!!! *evil laugh* Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 22:08, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Update! on BROR Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 04:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC) and yet another update.... :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 03:23, 15 July 2009 (UTC) He! haha... yeah... my mind is about to explode with the ideas I have!!! oh, BTW, check out the poll on my user page! :) Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 03:27, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Poll let me guess... the 'just kill Andelo' one, right? :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 03:30, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Oh... ha! surprise, surprise, eh? haha! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 03:33, 15 July 2009 (UTC) yep! I have... well, most of them... some, I cant, cuz I haven't read all the books! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 03:37, 15 July 2009 (UTC) you're welcome! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 03:40, 15 July 2009 (UTC) chat Did you know that there is a quicker way to talk? go to the "widget dashboard" on the top of your screen, and there is a shout box, where you can chat. I am on there right now. :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 03:42, 15 July 2009 (UTC) you mean, your brother kicked you off! he was on right after you! :D hehe.... Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 16:11, 15 July 2009 (UTC) nothing much... I have these weird guys over...they keep talking about this book Series called "Redwall" .... I dunno.... they are goofballs, though.... they have a knuckleheaded sense of humor...:D LOL! I had fun today! pass that on to Vf! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 03:28, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I'm a Christian too.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:05, 16 July 2009 (UTC) hey, Doogy! not much, whats up with you? :D (seriously, is this all our frindship is going to be, "hi, how are you, whats up" kinda thing? :D ) Silva the Squirrelmaiden Peace out! 14:57, 3 August 2009 (UTC) you missed my name on your Christians list. --Skipper falloon 15:07, 3 August 2009 (UTC) wassup matey I have just created a new wiki. The Redwall Wars Wiki. Type in new wikis and click on the first page. My wiki should be easy to find after that.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 03:46, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Don't have to anymore! There's a link on my page!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 16:16, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Your state is MUCH bigger than mine so I'm just gonna say somewhere in the South.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 16:21, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Update--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 16:21, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Aw, come on, Doogy..... I'm not that dumb!!!!!!! :P haha lol :D yes I know who he is ....lol again. I will vote on yours if you vote on mine! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 16:22, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I DO HAVE A GOOD REASON!!!!!!!! my dumb computer has parental controls, and it wont let me go on that site!! ssaaaaaaaaaad, I know....but I would if I could!! :P you are such a nice friend!! :P LOL and thats Miss Queen of Randomness to you! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 17:25, 12 August 2009 (UTC) i dont get it... how is myself writing a redwall fan fiction such a henious crime? im not being accusing im just asking, everyone sometime wishes they were part of the world of Redwall, i am just going one step further and claiming my own small legacy, and it keeps me off the streets smoking and drinking and beating up old ladies and stealing their pensions like all teenagers are supposed to do (haha?) woops! i forgot to leave my name in my last message, this is Mago of the Jolly Octopus speaking, and wishing he could find out how to make a signature... Mago hey, Crazy ;) hope you had as fun a time today as I did! ;) Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 03:55, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Friend request Sure. I don't edit here too often, but I do on occasion. hey hey, can you check out my fanfic?? thanks, mate! ;) --skipper falloon wassup matey 19:28, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Can you please check out my new fan fic, Three Insane Ones, One Mob? Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 21:09, 25 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer huh? why have you got a list of chrictians and catholics on your page? --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 19:46, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Hi there you can add me to the christian list! Hi! Did you help me with a technical defficulty? If so thank you VERY much! If not, HI! Okay i have to go to bedSegalia 20:27, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Upcoming Villain for Fan Fiction I'm gonna have a corsair captain from the tropics in my upcoming fan fic. He needs to have a strange weapon from the tropics. I can't think of one. It needs to be powerful, too. I can't think of a mysterious and strange name for him. Can you help me, mate?--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 22:17, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks, shipmate.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 21:06, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for bein me newest matey! I've seen your posts several times but I never caught U on shoutbox. --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 02:22, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, matey, will ye sign my update list? Also, I need a title for me upcoming fan fiction. It's about the first creature to have bloodwrath. You and Verminfate are good at making up titles. Will ye help me out here? Anyway, send me a message if ya wanna talk since we haven't talked in a while. Bye, messmate!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 22:54, 31 August 2009 (UTC) heya, doogy. i signed up for the contest thingy, but i have a question. are we supposed to draw for the first book only, or any of them?--Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 23:32, 31 August 2009 (UTC) i really dont care but maybe you should ask some other users or something. and i have another question. can we type all the words, or do we have to draw it out by hand? --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 01:36, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for inviting me to your competition! I'm signed up and am thinking of a good setting. We should have contests & activities more often on here. This's gonna be really fun! P.S. Rasconza is also my favorite villain and Bragoon & Saro's death's were the most epic to me.--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 01:48, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ok. thanks! :D--Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 01:50, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Well, thank you for thanking me for signing up and thanking you for doing so! lol--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 01:59, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Is there a due-date for this? 'Cause...yeah. I'm a tiny bit busy with comissions, but I can do it if I have time and its not due next week or something...hahaha... Also: Can you do any book or just Redwall? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:38, 1 September 2009 (UTC) MY ENTRY IS DONE!!! This is my Contest entry. its ''SALAMANDASTRON : The Movie! Bluestripethewild SGNIHT MODNAR 00:57, September 2, 2009 (UTC) No Problem. thank YOU for giving me the chance to draw it! Bluestripethewild SGNIHT MODNAR 01:37, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Hi, I'm on the shoutbox! Meet me there? --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 01:58, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ? thats my entry, where else are we subbost to but it?-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} Re: Lookit me user page under "Requests" ^_^ iFren Can you show me how to fly? 09:43, September 2, 2009 (UTC) re: comment on my user page. Am I right in thinking that you want me to fix the code for the examble image you did, or that you want me to partake in the contest, either one I shall be happy to do so.--Dannflow Talk! 21:24, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Ps. please clearife what it is you want done.=) Meeka had a bad experience in a funeral home when she was little, so ya....she can handle the middle of a war but if she had to spend the night knowing there was a dead thing in the bushes she'd be freaking out...--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 22:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Poll: hehe *sigh* I had to stand by Gabool... hehe... :D oh, and that Redwall, facebook style... I think Glokkpod is my fave character so far! other than Blaggut... he's so sweet. :) DONT TELL ME ANYTHING, I'M LIKE, AT THE FINAL BATTLE... and I already know that Finnabar dies... I didnt read that part, though... I read your page :P sadness..... Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 22:55, September 2, 2009 (UTC) *Smile* yus, as a matter o' fact, i have read Rakkety Tam...5 times... :P why?Otterwarrior 01:23, September 3, 2009 (UTC) family well yeah... --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!'']] 20:20, September 4, 2009 (UTC)